


This Can't Be The End

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tina's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: "These violent delights, have violent ends."





	This Can't Be The End

Newt was in the middle of the battle, trying to stop Credence from destroying the city. He was focused on the task at hand that he wasn't paying attention to where Tina was in the middle of everything. He had recently started dating her and it had been passionate, to the say least. He thought he was finally managing to get the Obscurus under control when it swooped past him and out of his line eye-sight. Tina's piercing scream was the next sound Newt heard. She had been hit directly by the Obscurus and was lying, convulsing in a pool of blood. "TINA!", Newt yelled, panicked. "Tina, it's going to be okay, you'll be fine.", Newt said, trying to comfort her, pressing his coat to the gaping wound in her stomach. "No....Newt....it's not...I'm not... going to be....", Tina said between gasps of pain. Her eyes closed, rolling back into her head. Newt let out a scream, to no one in particular. It was horrendously violent noise in the after-battle quiet. He sobbed, leaning over the body of the only girl he'd ever truly loved.


End file.
